theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Ashley Abbott
}} | portrayer = Eileen Davidson (1982–1988, 1999–2019) Brenda Epperson (1988–1995) Shari Shattuck (1996–1999) McKayla Dunne (as young Ashley Abbott; 2017) Julia D'Arcy Badinger (as young Ashley Abbott; 2018) | status = Former, Recurring | years = 1982–2012, 2013, 2014—2019 | first = June 1982 | last =Dec. 24, 2019 | creator = William J. Bell | introducer = H. Wesley Kenney | image1 = Image:TYR_Ashley.png | caption1 = Eileen Davidson as Ashley Abbott | image2 = File:Brenda_Epperson.png|right | caption2 = Brenda Epperson as Ashley Abbott | image3 = File:Shari_Shattuck.png|right | caption3 = Shari Shattuck as Ashley Abbott | family = The Abbott Family (legal) | full name = Ashley Suzanne Abbott | nickname = Ash | alias = | namesakes = | gender = Female | born = April 29, 1960 | died = | age = 59 | death cause = | occupation = CEO of Premier Cosmetics Former CEO of Jabot Cosmetics Chief chemist of Jabot Cosmetics Businesswoman | title = | residence = The Abbott Mansion 603 Glenwood Drive Genoa City, Wisconsin | parents = Brent Davis (biological father) Dina Mergeron John Abbott (legal father/stepfather) | siblings = Jack Abbott Traci Abbott Connolly Billy Abbott (legal) Eric Vanderway (maternal half) | spouse = Steven Lassiter (1988) Victor Newman (1990-1993, 2009) Blade Bladeson (1994-1995) Cole Howard (1998-1999) Brad Carlton (2000-2006) Tucker McCall (2011-2012) | romances = Rick Bladeson Kurt Costner Tom Fisher (deceased) Paul Williams William Bardwell (deceased) Neil Winters Ben Rayburn Joe Clark Simon Neville (kissed) Ravi Shapur | children = Abby Newman | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = Robert Abbott (adoptive) | greatgrandparents = | aunts/uncles = Ivan Abbott (adoptive) | nieces/nephews = Keemo Volien Abbott Kyle Abbott Colleen Carlton (deceased) Johnny Abbott (legal) Katie Newman (legal) Delia Abbott (legal) (deceased) | cousins = | godparents =Katherine Chancellor | godchildren = | relatives = | color = #B22222 | color text = white|cause =Left town }} Ashley Suzanne Abbott (formerly Lassiter, Newman, Bladeson, Howard, Carlton, and McCall) is a character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Eileen Davidson beginning in 1982 until 1988 Brenda Epperson soon took over after Davidson's departure, playing the role from 1988-1995. Shari Shattuck then took over from 1996-1999. Davidson returned to the role in 1999 until 2006, crossing over to Y&R's sister show, The Bold and the Beautiful, the following year. She returned to Y&R in 2008. Davidson then vacated the role in August 2012, but made special guest appearances in April 2013, along with a three-episode stint from October-December 2013 before finally returning to Y&R in August 2014 on a contract role. On June 27, 2018 it was announced that Eileen Davidson will once again leave the role of Ashley as she wants to spend more time with her family. She filmed her last scenes in September and is set to make her last appearance on October 29. On February 25, 2019 it was announced that Davidson will return to the show for a three day visit. She will appear on March 31, April 1, and April 2. Davidson also made a one day appearance on April 10. On March 28, 2019 it was announced that Davidson will return to Y&R yet again, this time for the Neil Winters tribute episodes, she will first appear on April 25. Davidson returned yet again to the show first appearing May 28, this time for Ashley to help move Dina into a care facility and for Neil's will reading. She appeared until the next day, May 29. Biography The Young and the Restless Ashley Abbott was the daughter of Brent Davis and Dina Mergeron. However, Dina and John Abbott were married at the time of Ashley's birth so Dina (and everyone else who knew) kept Ashley's paternity a secret. Brian, Eric and Birth Dad Brent In 1982, Ashley and Traci Abbott returned home, Ashley from college & Traci from boarding school. Their mother, Dina Abbott, had abandoned them for Europe when they were children, leaving them to be raised by John and his housekeeper, Mamie Johnson. Ashley began working as a chemist at Jabot Cosmetics as "Susan Ashley" to keep from being labeled the boss' daughter and romance developed with chemist Brian Forbes. Later that year, Ashley found Jack in bed with his lover, Diane Jenkins, and hauled him to the Church Of The Sacred Heart late for his wedding to Patty Williams. During Jack's absence from Jabot, after Patty shot him, Ashley was named president of the company. Ashley's next romance was with Eric Garrison. Eric proposed, and when his belongings arrived from Paris, Ashley found among them a painting of her mother. Ashley broke it off with Eric, and soon fell in love with Marc Mergeron, who turned out to be her mother Dina's stepson. Then former Genoa City Country Club tennis pro Brent Davis returned to town and began an affair with Dina's friend, Katherine Chancellor. When he found out he was dying he wanted to reveal to Ashley that he had been Dina's lover and was Ashley's real father! Dina and Katherine tried to talk him out of it, but Ashley was traumatized by the news when he told her, and ended up with no memory at a roadside diner where she took the name "Annie" and worked as a waitress. Victor, Matt and Steven Jack figured out what had happened, and he and Jill Abbott, confronted Dina. Dina and John began a search. Victor Newman found her and took her home to recuperate with him. Ashley forgave her real father just before his death, and vowed that John Abbott would never find out. Only Dina, Jack, Jill, Katherine, and Victor know the secret of Ashley's real parentage to this day, and John never found. Nikki tried to get Ashley away from the ranch when Nikki found Ashley and Victor being drawn to each other. Nikki retaliated by having an affair with Jack. Deciding to fight for Victor, she tried to pair Ashley with Victor's brother, Matt Miller. It was too late. Nikki and Victor separated, and Ashley and Victor were in love. However, Victor ran back to Nikki when she got sick. Ashley, who was pregnant with his child, aborted it. In 1987, Steven Lassiter was the psychiatrist for Ashley and Leanna Love. He fell in love with Ashley. When Nikki Newman went into remission, Victor was free to be with Ashley, but she had moved on to Steven. Ashley recovered thanks to Steven's devotion, and they were married. During their honeymoon in Hawaii they were stalked by Leanna Randolph, a former mental patient of Steven's who fantasized that they were lovers. After Leanna made several attempts to murder Ashley with a poisoned Lei, Ashley spent most of her honeymoon sick. Leanna, An Unfortunate Event and Blade Ashley never found out about Leanna Love's connection to Steven Lassiter nor that Leanna had tried to murder her. Leanna followed them back to Genoa City and became the infamous wacky Leanna Love aka Nora Randall, author of Ruthless, the expose on Victor which included a chapter on his affair with Ashley and the resulting abortion. Steven and Ashley's marriage was short lived when he was murdered by another deranged former patient in 1988. In 1993, Ashley became interested in Jabot Cosmetics' mysterious new photographer, Blade Bladeson. They fell in love and married. Bent on causing trouble, Blade's former lover Mari Jo Mason, accused Blade of fighting with his twin brother, Rick Bladeson, and leaving him to drown. Both were quite surprised when Rick arrived in town, quite alive, but bent on revenge against Blade. Rick ended up holding Blade hostage and taking his place as husband to Ashley. In 1996, Kurt Costner rescued Ashley from muggers. While walking through the woods, Ashley was rescued from two thugs by the mysterious Kurt Costner. During her rescue, Kurt winded up being shot and Ashley went along as he was rushed to the hospital. An attraction grew between the two and they began dating but Kurt's mysterious past kept getting in the way of their happiness. Kurt's past included a wife and a daughter who were killed in a car accident—something for which Kurt had always blamed himself. Ashley eventually proved that Kurt was not responsible for the accident. Kurt also saved the life of Hope Adams Wilson, an event that pushed him to choose to become a doctor again. Stuck between two women, Ashley and Hope, Kurt eventually chose to go to Kansas with Hope. In 1999, Rafael Delgado was Ashley's step-brother. Ashley went to Madrid to rescue him. She bought back forged paintings Rafael had painted and sold to unsuspecting customers. Ashley's husband, Cole Howard, assumed that Ashley was having an affair with Rafael because he did not know who Rafael was. While she was trying to break up Ashley and Cole's marriage, Rafael briefly dated Victoria Newman but nothing serious developed between them. Rick, Abby and Paul Even after Blade escaped and resumed his role as her husband, he never told Ashley of the deception. Blade was killed by a train as he rushed home to rescue her from a returned-for-revenge Rick. It wasn't until Blade's funeral that Mari Jo told Ashley via Jill that she was living as a wife to Rick for months. Devastated, Ashley then ran off to live in Paris. Fed up with love, Ashley takes off for Paris and returns to Genoa City pregnant. Determined to keep the baby's father a secret, Ashley accepts Brad's marriage proposal and his undying love for her and her unborn child. Ironically, and to Brad's dismay, Ashley reveals during her fight with breast cancer that Victor is the father of her daughter, Abby. Not only is Brad shocked, so is Victor after finding out that Ashley stole his sperm and was artificially inseminated. Although Brad and Ashley try to salvage their marriage by having a child of their own, Ashley ends up in a mental institution after little Robert Carlton dies. Her next battle would come when her father meets and falls in love with Gloria Fisher. With Jabot on the edge of bankruptcy, her personal life a mess, Ashley starts dating Paul Williams and soon finds herself being charmed by Tom Callahan. Little does Ashley know, Tom is actually "Terrible" Tom Fisher, who had been married to Gloria and abused her and her two sons, Michael and Kevin. After a series of blackmail attempts, the lies are exposed and it is revealed that Tom was Gloria's husband. Tom, John's Death and Jack's Manipulations Fearing for his family's life, John Abbott shot and killed Tom, and Ashley takes the blame for the crime. It is not long before John recovers from the shock and admits to the crime. He is sentenced to seven years in prison. While dealing with the anguish of her father in prison, Ashley is faced with controversy after Gloria contaminates her new line of beauty cream. Even though Gloria is never found out, the damage she does to Jabot is immense. With Katherine now the company's new owner, the company is able to survive. Ashley's biggest devastation comes with the death of her father shortly before he was to be pardoned and released from prison. Blaming Gloria as the reason for her father going to prison in the first place, Ashley and Jack try to strip her of the Abbott name after finding out that she and their father were never legally married. In the end, although Gloria has been shut out of John's will, due to Jack's manipulation, a judge allows her to keep the Abbott name. Although Jack secretly regains control of Jabot through his other company House of Kim, Ashley finds herself unable to deal with the lie. She left Genoa City to put some distance between her and her brother's shady business practices. The Bold and the Beautiful Ashley meets Rick Forrester in France while they are both there on business. They engage in a brief romantic relationship. A short time later, she ends up in Los Angeles, where she accepts a position working for Forrester Originals to design a fragrance to go with their new line of boutiques. She and Rick Forrester agree to keep the romance they had in Paris in the past, as he is moving on with a new love interest, the much younger Phoebe (MacKenzie Mauzy). Ashley begins a relationship with Ridge Forrester and they soon become engaged. However, Ridge's attentiveness to his true love Brooke in the aftermath of her rape creates tensions in Ashley's relationship with Ridge. While Ashley is in Paris on business, Ridge and Brooke reconnect, and Ridge breaks off his engagement to Ashley upon her return to L.A. Brooke's brother Storm takes an interest in Ashley, but Ridge is worried about Ashley's safety because Storm has previously shot Stephanie. Ridge tells Ashley about the shooting, and it causes Ashley to drift away from Storm, who then tries to explain to her that he was not dangerous, even though Storm brings a gun to her apartment. Storm's sister Katie thinks her brother intends to harm Ashley and rushes in to get the gun away from Storm. Katie is accidentally shot and near death, in need of a heart transplant. Storm then shoots himself in the head, leaving a note that he wants his heart to save Katie's life. Ashley is shaken up about yet another failed romantic relationship. When Felicia Forrester tells her that Forrester Creations will be putting their new fragrance line on hiatus, Ashley's role in the company begins to diminish. Ashley moves with Abby to Europe where she works at Forrester International in the pursuit of new endeavors. Ashley makes one final appearance when she phones Eric, announcing her intentions to resign from Forrester Creations and return to Genoa City, and thank him for hiring her. Ashley and Victor's Paris Reunion After several short visits to Genoa City, which also included an appearance at Victor's wedding to Sabrina Costelana, Ashley meets up with her siblings Jack, Traci and Billy in New York, where Jack reveals the plan to win back Jabot, the company that once was founded by their late father. While in London, Ashley receives a call from her long time rival Nikki, asking for her help. Victor is missing in Paris (following Sabrina's sudden death) and Nikki hopes Ashley can reach him while no one else can. Ashley travels to Paris in search of him. She brings him back from the brink and the two reunite romantically. The funeral of Katherine Chancellor brings them back to Genoa City where Victor is arrested for the murder of the man responsible for his wife, Sabrina's, death. Committed to being with Victor and wanting to be closer to her family, Ashley calls Eric to bid he and his family farewell. She resigns from Forrester Creations while thanking him for the opportunity he had given her. Along with her siblings Ashley was able to gain control of Jabot Cosmetics and took the position of CEO while Billy Abbott became a head executive. Ashley has to deal with the crisis of Gloria being revealed as the one who contaminated a Jabot product which resulted in the death of a customer two and a half years prior. She also has to deal with her brother Jack being responsible for framing Victor for murder. Victor is cleared of all murder charges and reunites with Ashley. Adam, Hope and Colleen's Death Ashley reveals to Victor as a surprise for his birthday that she is pregnant with their child. This comes as a surprise as it was previously thought that she could no longer have children. Ashley's pregnancy, however, is put at great risk when she begins thinking that Sabrina's ghost is haunting her, unaware of the fact that it's Victor's son Adam Wilson, who is gaslighting her. Adam dressed up like the late Sabrina, a frightened Ashley tumbles down the stairs of the Newman ranch and is knocked unconscious. Unfortunately Ashley miscarries the baby. On June 8th, Adam attempts to cover up the incident by placing a knocked-out Ashley in her bed and burning her bloody nightgown. Adam convinces a suspicious Ashley that she just had a bad dream. Ashley, not knowing that she has miscarried, decides to name the baby Hope Newman. Ashley and Victor were remarried in a small ceremony at the Newman Ranch. Ashley asked Adam to be Hope's godfather and told him that her name was to be Hope after his mother. Ashley is under immense stress after the shooting of Victor and drowning accident of her niece Colleen. On the urging of her brother Jack, Ashley agrees to check into a mental facility. It is the same facility where Sharon Newman is staying. Unknown to Ashley, Sharon goes into preterm labor. Soon afterwards, Ashley imagines that she is in labor too. Adam drugs Ashley during her "labor". Sharon has passed out after giving birth, and Adam manages to take the unconscious Sharon's baby and present it to Ashley as hers. Patty, Sharon and Neil Sharon is told that her daughter died due to severe defects. Later, Ashley changes her mind about naming the baby Hope, and decides to call her Faith, not realizing that this was the name Sharon and Nick were to give their child. Horrified by Victor's role in bringing the deranged Patty Williams to town in order to use her as a weapon against Jack Abbott, Ashley decided to divorce Victor. She told him while he was in the hospital after Patty shot him in the chest, and he had a heart attack, and he nearly died. By January 2010, Ashley started to befriend Sharon Newman, after Sharon's home was burnt down by Daisy she asked Adam and Sharon to come stay with her, they accepted. Sharon was recently begun re connecting with her daughter Faith Newman unknowingly. A letter by Charles Taylor is delivered, and Ashley learns that she suffers a miscarriage, and the baby maybe Sharon and Nick's child. DNA tests proves that Faith is Nick and Sharon's baby, and Ashley accepts the truth and returns Faith to her parents. Ashley and Neil Winters start dating. While they're having sex, Tucker McCall walked in and announced that he was making Ashley CEO of Jabot. Ashley and Tucker started to spend a lot of time together and Neil feels threatened, however Ashley assured him it was professional. However, on a business trip to Japan, Tucker and Ashley ended up having sex. Ashley decided to tell Neil, but Neil dumped her first to spend more time with his family. Marriage and Divorce from Tucker McCall In November, Ashley and Tucker McCall showed up with gifts for Abby for her birthday. Ashley gave her some bracelets while Tucker bought Abby's horse, Pericles, back for her. Ashley became upset telling her beau that she was going to tell Abby she could not accept the horse. Ashley and Tucker fell in love and were engaged to be married. However, Abby disapproved of Tucker suspecting that he had cheated on her Mother with Diane Jenkins. In a drunken rage, Abby runs down Tucker with her car. Tucker is left brain damaged after the Hit and Run, and Ashley takes the blame to protect Abby. Tucker and Ashley marry in the Hospital. Tucker's Mother, Katherine Chancellor, assumes control of Tucker's company, and petitions to have his marriage to Ashley annulled. Despite resistance from Katherine and Abby, Ashley and Tucker continue their marriage. Their happiness is disrupted when Tucker has sex with Harmony after a fight with Ashley. When Ashley catches her Husband in bed with his ex-girlfriend, she quickly files for divorce. The conflict between Ashley and Jack also escalates when Jack insists on pursuing a subsidiary of Newman Enterprises, Beauty Of Nature, instead of focusing on Jabot. Ashley becomes fed up with Jack's antics and leaves town. Hex, Ben Russell, and Ashley's Paternity revealed In September 2014, Ashley returned to Genoa City with a new idea for Jabot, a love potion! It was a new perfume with an X on the bottle which she had been secretly developing. The scent of the perfume was a powerful attractant. Ashley hires the newly unemployed Ben "Stitch" Russell, formerly Ben Rayburn, to be her new chemist at Jabot. She also tests her new formula on Stitch in the park which leads to a passionate kiss. Ashley tells the Abbott family she is staying in Genoa City for good! Ashley pleasantly greets Phyllis when she comes out of her year long coma. Phyllis was still bitter about Ashley trying to break up Jack and her before she went into a coma. Ashley blurted out to Phyllis about her new son-in-law, Austin Travers, which surprised Phyllis who was only told that Austin and Summer were engaged! When Stitch is arrested for Fraud for practicing medicine without a license by a former patient, Jeffrey Bardwell, Ashley bails him out of jail and then takes him out of town on a business trip to promote their love potion. During their time away, Stitch greets Ashley in his hotel shirtless and sparks fly between them. Ashley and Stitch bond over their common past since both had confessed to murder in order to protect their parents. Victor hires, Tobias, to be a lab technician and spy for Jabot to find out Ashley's new formula. Ashley was originally very impressed that he kept putting in extra hours. Ashley caught Tobias taking photos of confidential papers. When Stitch finds out that Victoria's child was Billy's not his, he gets drunk and returns to the lab, falling on the floor. Ashley was nervous because they had an important meeting together the next day. Ashley helps get Ben into the shower in order to clean him up before their presentation. Stitch decides to pull Ashley into the shower with him and they have sex. Ashley told her brother,Jack, she knew that new employee, Tobias, had been spying on the formula for Victor Newman. She assured him that the information he received was bogus. Jack warned Ashley that Victor's just going to make a counter-attack with another brilliant move. He handed the formula to Victor, but it was discovered that it was just used to make tequila. Tobias offered to hand in his resignation, but Victor told him too keep spying for him at Jabot. Abby encouraged Ashley to go out on New Years Eve and not stay at work alone. Avery's ex-husband, Joe Clark, and Ashley tried to rekindle their romance from their fling in New York. Ashley and Joe show up at the Athletic Club's New Years Eve party together much to Avery and Stitch's disliking. Stitch grows jealous when he sees Joe had sent Ashley some flowers, and warns Ashley about Joe's reputation as a "snake". Ashley and Stitch discover a spy camera in their Lab. They attempt to divert Victor with false information; however, Victor calls the federal government to shut down their Lab and raid them of their equipment. Ashley rages at Victor and Jabot gets their lab restored. Ashley is then blind-sided when Newman-Chancellor's " Brash & Sassy" starts producing an identical product with a different name. At The Underground's Valentine's Day party, Ashley catches Jack and Kelly disheveled in a storage room; Jack is dismissive of Ashley's lecture about getting involved with Kelly again. Ashley leaves and goes to Crimson Lights where the power goes out. She becomes worried about Jack when she hears the roof of the Underground collapsed while he was still there. Ashley hears Phyllis and Kelly arguing. Kelly claims that Jack made love to her, and Phyllis believes she is lying. Ashley is forced to tell Phyllis the truth. After Jack is rescued and taken to the hospital, Ashley confronts Jack about his tryst with Kelly. To Ashley's shock, Jack denies the he slept with Kelly at all. The Abbott siblings were worried when they found out somebody had hacked into Jabot's computer system. They immediately pointed their fingers at Victor who claimed Newman had been hacked as well. Billy, Jack, and Ashley weren't that naïve. They had a meeting including Jack's fiancée, Phyllis, about what Victor might be trying to dig out. They were thinking business secrets when Phyllis added or it could be personal. Ashley stated that the Abbott family has no family secrets, or do they? Jack takes Ashley aside and reminds her that she is not a real Abbott. Ashley gets upset stating she's an Abbott in all the ways that matter! Jack states that he still loves Ashley and she is his sister, but she is not truly an Abbott, she is almost one. Jack worries that Victor might try to exploit her paternity secret by claiming the Abbotts are phonies who cannot be trusted by consumers. Ashley states Victor wouldn't do that because he has too much respect for her and fears how Abby will react to the fact that John Abbott was not her biological grand-father. Jack wonders if Abby will switch sides against the Abbott family. Billy finds footage from Kevin Fisher that shows Jack Abbott going into the computer room to hack the computers and then erase the security footage. Jack and Phyllis were currently getting married in the Caribbean. In reality, Victor hired an imposter of Jack to marry Phyllis and hack the computer while the real Jack is tied up hostage by Kelly. Victor and Victoria present Ashley and Billy with the same information but Ashley and Billy denied it being real. Imposter Jack and Phyllis returns from their "marriage" with Jack acting stranger than usual stating Victor's not such a bad guy. Billy and Ashley with somewhat support from Abby and Kyle agreed to make Jack step down from his CEO position. Phyllis stood up for Jack and he fired Billy. Jack decided to become allies with Victor and merge companies. They started "Newman-Abbott". Victor explained that Ashley won't be working with Victoria...she'll be working for Victoria. Ashley was furious at Jack because she was supposed to have the co-CEO position and he sided with Victor and Victoria! Victoria took over Ashley's desk and made her put her things in the lab room. Ashley Stitch Abby Love Triangle After Stitch sees a moment of closeness between Victoria and her ex-husband Billy, he gets drunk and returns to the Jabot Lab where Ashley is working. Ashley worries that Stitch will be hung over for an important meeting the next day and tries to sober him up with a cold shower. She orders Stitch to take off his clothes and pushes him into the shower. Stitch pulls Ashley into the shower with him, kisses her, and they make love. Afterward, they decide it was just sex, and they should stay friends. When Ashley's daughter, Abby, and her friends become targets of a serial killer, Stitch acts as her personal bodyguard. Stitch and Abby move into a hotel together so he can guard around the clock. Stitch confesses to Abby that he cheated on Victoria, she asks, "Who is this Tramp? Who is this skanky ho-bag?" Stitch answers "Your Mother". After Stitch's sister, Kelly, dies, Stitch lashes out at Victoria and becomes cold and abusive. He finds comfort in Abby while pushing Victoria away. Victoria and Stitch break up and Stitch immediately has sex with Abby. When Ashley learns Stitch is having sex with her daughter, she confronts Stitch who accuses her of being jealous. Abby is also uncomfortable about Stitch's sexual past with Ashley, and lets Ashley know that Stitch told her about their one night stand. Ashley is disturbed by Abby and Stitch's relationship but tries to hide her feelings. During a Newman cocktail party, Ashley confesses to Stitch that she has feelings for him, and how she felt hurt that Stitch turned to Abby instead of herself after his break up with Victoria. Stitch and Abby experience tension in their relationship after one of Stitch's patients, a war veteran, dies, and Abby is unable to understand his issues. Stitch finds it easier to confide in Ashley and talk about his feelings. At the Hospital, Stitch confesses to Ashley that even though he is with Abby, "I can't stop thinking about her Mother." They also share a moment of closeness in the park together and feelings rekindle. However Stitch ends up proposing to Abby who accepts and they move in together. Ashley finds Stitch's engagement ring in a glass of champagne and almost drinks it. Ashley is surprised that Stitch wants to marry Abby after telling her that he cannot stop thinking about her, and confronts Stitch about it. Stitch says he loves Abby, so Ashley tries to be happy for her daughter. After the Newman Tower catches fire, Stitch and Ashley are trapped in the inferno together. The roof collapses on them and Stitch's legs are injured. With no help in sight, Stitch begs Ashley to leave his side and save herself, but she refuses to go. Stitch believes he is dying and makes one last confession on his death bed, he tells Ashley that she was right, and that he does have feelings for her. Stitch admits they have a connection and it was real. Stitch tells Ashley, "I love you." Ashley covers his mouth, and cries. When Stitch fall unconscious, Ashley confesses to Stitch that she feels the same way about him, and passes out from the smoke. Later, Stitch and Ashley are found by Abby, who runs to find help. Adam carries Stitch down the stairs to safety, and Ashley and Abby follow him. At Memorial Hospital, Dr Barton Shelby treats Stitch's injuries as Ashley and Abby keep round-the-clock vigil at his bedside. When Stitch wakes up, he again tells Ashley that he loves her and meant everything he said during the fire. Ashley resists Stitch's advances and tries to deny her feelings for him. Ashley insists that Stitch forget about her and marry her daughter Abby instead. She also lies to Abby and tells her that Stitch was only thinking of her in his final moments. However Abby overhears Stitch calling for Ashley in his sleep and questions him about his dream. Partnership with Simon Neville, and feud with Hilary After the Abbott family is forced to pay $500 Million dollars to Victor Newman in damages for the Paragon virus, Ashley steps down as CEO of Jabot. As she is walking through the park, she suddenly collapses and falls unconscious in the snow. She is woken up by a ghostly visit from her late father John Abbott who pleads with her to take care of herself. Later at the GCAC, Ashley sees Devon Hamilton shaking hands with Simon Neville and overhears them discussing a new business venture which would fund Simon's medical research to help patients like Hilary Hamilton who recently recovered from a coma under Simon's experimental care. Ashley is intrigued by Simon's work and introduces herself. Ashley decides to join Devon and Simon's business venture along with Neil Winters, Hilary Hamilton, and Gwen Randall. Ashley asks her brother Jack Abbott to rent out the Laboratory at Jabot as their business base. Jack is suspicious of Simon's unorthodox methods but reluctantly agrees after asking Neil to keep close watch over them. Ashley asks Simon to be her date to her daughter's NYE wedding at Newman Tower. During the ceremony, Ashley again collapses which alarms her family. Simon comes to her rescue and covers by telling everyone that it was just low blood sugar from not eating. However, later at the Jabot Lab, Simon sees Ashley crying in distress. She confesses that she has a brain tumor. Simon is the only person who knows the truth and she wants to keep it confidential. Simon vows to find a cure to save Ashley's life. Simon successfully found Ashley a cure, and her faith in him increased. Ashley spontaneously kissed Simon a couple of times, but nothing came of it. Ashley and Simon found opposition in the form of Hilary, who took shortcuts to try and find a cure as fast as possible, and then every time she failed, she pinned the blame on Simon. Ashley defended Simon at every turn, though she was shocked to find out that Simon knew Hilary was alive, and had helped Neil keep her at the boathouse. Once she got over her shock, Ashley continued to stand by and support Simon and was willing to even take the fall for paying off a deceased lab technician to falsify test results. Hilary was the one who paid the lab tech off, but she blackmailed Ashley not to expose her, and threatened to send Simon and Neil to prison. Ashley viewed Neville's work as too important to let it be thrown away, but when Hilary relapsed, and Neville failed to cure her, he left town feeling like he failed. Ashley reassured Simon he would do great things with his research, and kissed him good bye. Relationship with Ravi, and Dina's return Ashley ran into Victoria's new boyfriend Travis whom Ashley had known in New York City. Ashley had first met Travis in the Hamptons playing tennis doubles with her friend Michelle. Travis had worked as a commodities broker at Hazelton and Crestwood, but had been fired after having an affair with his boss's wife who was Michelle. Michelle suddenly turned up in Genoa City, was getting a divorce, and wanted to reunite with Travis. Ashley let her know that he was in a relationship with Victoria Newman, and told Travis that he had better come clean about his past with Victoria. Ashley was convinced by Jack to return to Jabot which was now in direct competition with Brass & Sassy, where their brother Billy was Co-CEO, and was scoring big with their new fragrance "Bare". Jabot created the 'JabotGo' cellphone app which included online ordering and the customer's own personal makeup advisor. The app creator, Ravi Shapur was a geek with a crush on Ashley. After Phyllis tried to entice Ravi into working for Fenmore's, Ashley put him on contract. Things continue to heat up between Ashley and Ravi after he escorts her to the opera. In May 2017, Dina returns to Genoa City, hoping to form a relationship with Jack and Ashley. Ashley is hesitant at first, but softens after having a nice Abbott family dinner with her. Dina's companion, Graham Bloodworth, starts pressuring Dina into returning to Paris while Jack and Ashley want her to stay, which draws them into conflict with Graham. Graham eventually decides to let Dina stay, but Jack and Ashley remain suspicious of him. Jack and Ashley hire Dina to work at Jabot, and soon find out that she allowed Graham to look at confidential Jabot information. After constantly pressing Dina’s buttons, Dina gives Ashley Graham’s room key and the encourages her to search Graham’s room while he is away. Ashley almost gets caught by Graham, but manages to leave with number of a retirement home. Jack calls it, and they find out that is where Graham’s mother resides when Graham had previously lied about her being dead. They are also shocked to learn that Graham and his mother were from Genoa City, which was another thing Graham had lied about it. With Traci’s help, Ashley discovers that’s Graham went to Walnut Grove with them under the name Graham Davis. Convinced she had the upper hand, Ashley allowed Graham to accompany Dina to the dinner hosted in her honor for winning innovator of the year. Ashley publicly exposed Graham at Graham Davis, and Graham admits that Brent Davis was his stepfather, and that he resented and blamed Dina for Brent leaving him and his mother. Confused and overwhelmed, Dina accidentally blurted out that Brent was Ashley’s biological father, and Graham proposed a toast to Ashley “The Untrue Abbott”. The banquet ended, and Graham and Dina left. At the mansion, Traci and Abby were both upset that Ashley never told them the truth. Jack assured Abby that she and Ashley were still Abbotts no matter what. Ashley went to talk to Dina, but she wouldn’t open the door. Graham walked by, and Ashley got him to open the door where she found Dina unconscious. Graham invoked his medical power of attorney to make sure he was the only one who could see Dina. He conned the Abbotts into paying him to see Dina, but had already had Dina removed from the room. The Abbott’s caught up to Graham just in time to see him load Dina into a car. Jack and Ashley track Graham and Dina down, and they are able to take Dina home once Jack reminded Graham that his medical power of attorney was invalid where they were. Dina’s illness, feud with Jack The Abbott’s were thrilled to have Dina home and living with them, but things stared escalating when Dian stabbed Nikki in the arm during an argument and burnt down The Underground, the latter of which she didn’t remember doing. Dina was diagnosed with Alzheimer’s, and Jack stepped away from Jabot to care for Dina, leaving Ashley in charge. On Ashley’s first day, she found herself being undermined by Phyllis and Gloria, who reported all of her moves to Jack, and he vetoed everyone of them. Jack decided to work from home, but when Jill decided to sell Chancellor Industries, Jack decided to purchase it without informing the board. Ashley used this to try and get the board to vote against Jack, but even with Kyle’s support, the majority of the board voted to keep Jack as CEO. Around Christmas time, Jack revealed that he had invoked a blood only Abbott clause, which means only a blood Abbott could become CEO of Jabot. Jack claimed to have had the clause made up back when he was married to Phyllis, but Ashley’s heart was broken. Ashley was prepared to sue Jabot, but Graham returned, and sued them for custody of Dina. Ashley and Traci found Dina’s diary, which revealed that she had started to lose trust in Graham before she developed Alzheimer’s. Graham then revealed that he and Dina were married and the judge allowed him to retain custody. Graham invited Ashely for dinner under the pretense of a truce. During the dinner, Graham told Ashley that he was diabetic, and had her reach for a syringe. After Ashley touched it, he said he was fine. Ashley and Jack later realized that Graham was the one who had broken into her lab, and stolen chemicals that could be poisonous. Jack and Ashley went to check on Dina, and found Graham unconscious with a syringe in his arm, and Dina gone. Jack and Ashley called an ambulance and stayed until the paramedics took Graham away. Dina had gone to the police station to confess to murdering Brent Davis. Jack and Ashley took Dina to the hospital to where Graham was. The doctor’s couldn’t save Graham until he was brain dead on life support. Dina gave the doctor’s to permission to remove Graham from life support. Dina soon left town to go stay with Abby in Paris while she was there on business. Joining Newman, feud with Victoria With Graham permanent out of the picture, Ashley went ahead with suing Jack, but lost, so she quit working at Jabot. Ashley planned to start her own company, but Victor convinced her to come work at Newman where Ashley and Victoria clashed. Jack tried to get Ashley to come back to Jabot by apologizing and removing the blood only clause, but Ashley decided to stay at Newman. Jack and Victoria conspired to set Ashley up for corporate espionage. Victoria gave Jack a file containing enough information to make it look like Ashley was giving Jack information on Newman, but not enough to sabotage Newman. Jack had to go out of town and look for Dina after she left Paris and ended up in London. Victor bought Jack and Victoria’a ploy and fired Ashley. Ashley left Jack a voicemail and told him she would never come back to Jabot after he sabotaged her. Abby returned to town with Dina, and found irrefutable proof that Victoria and Jack conspired against Ashley. Dina’s secret, fallout, and shocking resolution Abby had started interviewing Dina, and making recordings and Dina shocked Abby amen Ashley when she revealed that John wasn’t Jack’s biological father. Ashley and Abby didn’t want to tell Jack without proof, so they tested Jack’s DNA with Traci’s and it came back as not a match. Ashley and Abby wondered whether or not to tell Jack the truth, but Jack wanted to screen the movie as a celebration for friends and family to attend. As the movie played, the audience was shocked to hear that Jack wasn’t John’s son. Because of the blood Abbott clause, Jack was forced to step down as CEO. Ashley convinced Billy to take over as CEO, so he could remove the clause, but Billy soon took over and began making changes to Jabot that neither Ashley or Kyle agreed, so they conspired against Billy. Against Ashley’s wishes, Kyle started taking advantage of Billy’s gambling addiction and drove Billy into a downward spiral to the point where Billy started embezzling from Jabot to pay off his gambling debts. Billy was forced to step down as CEO, and Ashley convinced Traci to take over, who got didn’t of the Blood abbot clause and Ashley won the CEO position through a close vote. Andrew, a man that Ashley had previously dealings with, started to extort her for money. Jack and Kyle found out about Andrew, and Ashley was eventually forced to admit that John was always Jack’s father and that she knew about it the whole time. Jack, Traci, and Abby refused to believe that Ashley would so that to Jack, but Ashley admitted to making Jack believe he wasn’t an Abbott. Jack asked everyone to leave, so he could talk to Ashley in private. Ashley explained how she manipulated Dina into believing that Jack wasn’t John’s son, and manipulated the first DNA test by using her hair in place of Traci’s. She kept a copy of the flash drive and placed it into Charlie’s movie. Jack couldn’t believe that Ashley would go that far and humiliate him like that, but Ashley countered that Jack humiliated her and made her feel like less than an Abbott by creating the Blood Abbott Clause. Jack raged at Ashley for betraying him like that all so she could have the CEO’s chair. He angrily threw the chair through the window to the office as Ashley screamed. Jack picked up a pair of scissors and used it to tear off Ashley’s nameplate on the door. Fall from Grace & Departure The blows kept coming for Ashley as Traci and Abby refused to see Ashley’s side and lectured her for her cruelty towards Jack. Together with Jack, they all called an Abbott board meeting, and unanimously voted to have Ashley ousted as CEO of Jabot. The what day, an Abbott family dinner was hosted by Jack that Ashley walked in on, so Jack invited her to join them, but all they did was start arguing and upset Dina, so Ashley excused herself. Ashley decided to move out of the Abbott mansion, but when she went to pack up herself room when no one was around, she ran into Dina, she didn’t remember Ashley and refused to let her pack and ordered her to leave. Heartbroken, Ashley finally snapped and lashed out at Dina, calling her a bad mother, but Dina sobbed that she was a good mother. Ashley moves into the club and have separate encounters with Jack, Billy, and Abby where they agreed to heal their relationship, but then Traci revealed that Jack and Kyle had shredded a document that gave Ashley full rights to all of Jabots patents. Ashley was furious that Jack once again tried to keep this from her and held all the cards as the document was legitimate. Jack offered to pay her off and make sure she was well compensated for any and all future Jabot products that she makes. Ashley demanded they reinstate her as CEO, but eventually decided to leave town with the rights to the patents and start her own company. Jack made one last attempt to reach out to Ashley, and though she hugged him and told him she loved him, she still felt her leaving Jabot and Genoa City was her best choice. Ashley got on a plane and raised her glass to the home she was leaving behind. Crimes and Misdeeds *Stole Victor Newman's sperm and had herself artificially inseminated, giving birth to Abby Carlton Newman. *Helped Michael Baldwin frame Tom Fisher by planting the makings of crystal meth in his motorcycle saddle bags. *Confessed to murdering Tom Fisher out of self-defense in order to protect her father John; was released after John confessed. *Confessed to the hit and run of Tucker McCall in order to protect Abby. *Arrested for obstruction of justice in the Diane Jenkins murder case; detained in jail and released later that day; charges were dropped a few days later. *Got arrested for a drunken bar fight with majority of the other characters who attended Nick's bachelor party and Sharon's bachelorette party. Along with: Abby, Mariah, Summer, Lily, Kelly, Nikki, Victoria, Sharon, Noah, Nick, Neil, Michael, Cane, Kevin, Devon, Jack, Austin, and Stitch. (Oct 2014). *Manipulated Dina into believing Jack wasn’t John’s son (April 2018) *Manipulated two DNA tests to make Jack think he wasn’t John’s son (May to October 2018) *Hired Andrew to tamper with Jack’s paternity test (May 2018) Maladies and Injuries *Has a history of mental instability. *Breast cancer; radiation and chemotherapy cured (2002). *Was involved in a car accident and caused her to be in labor and had a stillborn son Robert Carton (2003). *Suffered a mental breakdown (2009). *Fell down a stairwell and was knocked out and suffered a miscarriage. *Suffered a sprained ankle (2013). *Congenital brain aneurysm; surgery cured (2015). *Suffered neck pain caused by her aneurysm(2015). *Externally bled from her brain stem (also known as a subarachnoid hemorrhage) caused by her aneurysm (2015). *Suffered a life risking aneurysm surgery (2015). *Suffered burns and cuts after an explosion at Newman Enterprises (2015). *Suffered a headache, causing her to faint in the snow in Chancellor Park (December 2015). *Suffered minor frostbite after fainting in the snow (2015). *Suffers a brain tumor caused by aneurysm surgery she received (December 2015-) . *Suffered extreme fatigue (January 2016-). *Suffered major side-effects caused by her tumor treatment (February 2016-). *Hospitalized with a head injury after fainting and hitting her head on the curb (February 2016-). Videos Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Abbott family Category:Kaplan family Category:Suspects of Killing Diane Category:Current characters Category:1980s Category:2010s Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroines